


Epilogue

by Alexielnoten



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexielnoten/pseuds/Alexielnoten
Summary: This is actually the finale to Aiko and Reiji's love story...as the story isn't yet finished, I thought it'd be fitting to put it here as its own thing until it's time to place it with its narrative.  I hope you enjoy.





	Epilogue

The weeks after making Shuu king were hectic. Reiji worked tirelessly to set up the reign of his elder brother, making connections for the new court, appointments of the court, dealt with threats that always seemed to follow a new king’s reign. Aiko, for the moment, had been *invited* (strongly worded) by Reiji to stay at the castle with him. Once everything settled, they would move into their own home together. Even in the same place, she rarely saw him. He would come in very late, most of the time well after she had fallen asleep, and would be gone long before she awoke. It was a lonely beginning, but she knew...it was for the best.

When she did see him, there was always an air of exhaustion that she wasn’t used to dealing with. He had grown quiet, that devilish smile set into a face of a man with far too much on his mind at all times. His hair had grown longer, making Aiko wonder if he intended to cut it once everything was over. If she had her way, he’d keep it long. It looked nice that way, and looked very soft to the touch.

Things did eventually quiet down, giving Reiji a bit of free time..which he filled with work. Aiko found herself standing in front of a cracked office door, watching the love of her life remove his glasses to massage at his eyes. (He needs rest…) He sat, meticulously looking over documents, signing them, providing the seal that Shuu had given him for official use. He looked wonderful in his court attire. Reiji had always taken pride in his dress, but here, the fitted jacket, ruffled sleeves, gloves, the dark coloring...everything fit him. He looked...beautiful.

She must have made a noise, changed her breath, or simply let her scent drift, for she could see Reiji’s face change before he announced, “You might as well come in, my dear. Standing there makes me appear rude.” She flushed, opening the door wider, apologizing as she stepped in. There was no point in excusing her staring, he knew full well her reasons. She sat when offered a seat, watching her vampire lover scan over more documents. 

“What are you reading?” Aiko did nothing to hide her curiosity. It...felt strange that he didn’t call it out, tease her for being so nosey, or demand she be more proper then tease her for hiding it. (This all takes getting use to…). Reiji told her it was a series of contracts in preparation of a fete to celebrate the new king’s reign. He explained that Shuu needed to let the vampires see him and feel his power for themselves; that it would help in keeping his position secure and deter most threats that might come his way. 

She nodded, slipping into silence. A knock sounded, Ruki, dressed in fitted clothing as well, handed Reiji more documents. “He’s been found, as per your order. For the moment, he seems to not have realized he’s been discovered. He’s run the last two times.” Reiji accepted the report, complementing Ruki’s good work. Aiko didn’t have to ask. It was the promise he made to himself. It was no secret that Shuu had been affected at the loss of Subaru from the family the most, the entire house having gone into a kind of strange mourning at his absence. It was a rare moment, Aiko knew. Mourning anything wasn’t a vampire’s way, most celebrated death, and those that didn’t moved on as if it were any other day...after all, death was a common occurrence in the world of hunters. Even one leaving wasn’t cause to mourn, as the brothers knew Subaru would survive. But the family that had been forced so close for so long was torn apart when he was forced to leave, and it showed. 

Reiji, once Shuu had agreed to kill his father, made a promise to bring Subaru home. He used Ruki’s military mind and skills at tracking and spying to search out the youngest Sakamaki. Learning that Ruki was, more or less, Karlheinz’s right hand gave him immeasurable respectability in Reiji’s eyes. Aiko’s lip twitched watching the two speak before Ruki excused himself. It took a lot of gain that level of admiration from the second Sakamaki, and she couldn’t help the small twinge of mild jealousy that plucked her heart.

“When do you think we’ll be able to make contact? Will he listen to a messenger?” Aiko was curious, concerned, and fidgety. Subaru couldn’t run forever, and Reiji and Ruki could only expend so many resources to find and return him. She didn’t want to have Reiji’s journey marred so early. To suffer such a deep setback now would...She shook her head, refusing to think on it. They both knew it would be a difficult road and they’d come this far already. Shuu took his mantle, as promised, the court calmed as Reiji proved to be a capable steward. Shuu and Reiji rarely spoke, the strain still present, but at least they spoke on occasion...and the insults were minimal. The finally began to speak like brothers...feuding brothers...but brothers.

“We’ll have to be careful. Reports state that Komori Yui might be with child. We’ll have to move soon if we will be able to move them before she’s too far along to be able to travel. But if we act too hastily, we might lose Subaru, again. After I finish planning the gala, I will reconvene with Ruki to see for a plan.” He never looked up as he answered her, his eyes focused entirely on the documents before him. Aiko knew that conversation would be lacking from here on, now that the most pertinent of informations had been shared. Distracting him with another “how is shuu handling it” or “you’ve been busy” conversation would only aggravate him. Aiko excused herself, letting him know she would be in the gardens. She turned towards the door, hesitating a moment. Turning, she moved behind Reiji’s desk, standing next to him, and reached her around his shoulders, pressing a kiss to his temple. He sighed, pausing just long enough to reach a hand and somewhat return her embrace, “I have neglected you. I promise I will make it up once I have time.” She smiled, knowing that Reiji always kept his word, and rarely ever gave it. (He must be worried over me. To feel he needed to say such.) She moved, his head turning, and softly touched her lips to his in a chaste kiss goodbye, whispering, “I know, Reiji-san.”

She made her way through the castle down to the gardens. It had been agreed upon that Karlheinz’s castle of Eden would be the best place to set up the new court. Through their father’s magic, the castle seemed impenetrable, the Mukamis knowledge of the place proving most beneficial. There were concerns at how Shuu, imbued with his father’s power, would connect and keep Eden, but for the moment, it was the most logical place to be. Servants, familiars, demons, and various guests dotted the halls, Aiko greeting very few. Reiji had made sure they stay mostly away from the public eye, as she retained her humanity and Reiji was concerned for over staying with his kind long term. The familiar he assigned to her followed quietly behind her. Eden had rooms for all the brothers, but, with Ayato’s small challenges, with Laito and Kanato siding with him, and Subaru missing, the rooms remained empty, save for servants airing them out every now and then. She hoped that, eventually, the triplets would lay down their arms and join. She also hoped that Subaru would be willing to have Yui reside in or near Eden. It would go a long way in easing Shuu’s person.

Speaking of the devil, she came across a set of doors, the vampire king sleeping on the balcony rail beyond them. She stepped out, watching the eldest brother. His earbuds sat defiantly in his ears, making Aiko’s lip twitch. Memories of Shuu first taking his mantle and Reiji attempting to convince him that such devices were far from the image Shuu needed to show his subjects flooded Aiko, filling her eyes with tears. (So much has happened so fast that it seems forever ago all this started...and yet it feels like there’s so much more to go…)

“Did _he_ send you?” Aiko giggled at Shuu’s slightly annoyed, groggy voice. She had heard complaints from servants hearing from the vampire king about Reiji’s constant nagging and sending various people to retrieve him. It had become something of a game, almost, Aiko making secret bets at where they would find Shuu this time. What clever hiding place Shuu could come up with to try and outrun his brother for a little quiet time. She answered in the negative, seeing Shuu relax a little. 

She looked up into the forever night sky, watching the sliver of a crescent barely light the pitch hued sky. It felt like time moved differently here, the phases of the moon traveling by laws that no human could comprehend. Reiji had chosen the New Moon as a strategic time to hold the fete for the demon races, believing that showing themselves when weakest would provide the best message. If this was their weakest, they would fear their strongest. Aiko idly wondered if Reiji secretly planned to have Shuu rule all the demon realm, and not just the vampires. Reiji himself would point out that it was also a show of respect, by letting the other demons come when they might be strongest. It all made little sense to her.

Shuu’s snoring brought her back. She smiled, reaching out to ruffle his hair. Shuu snorted, showing he was still awake, Aiko letting her hand fall. “Don’t hide for too long or he might send Kou-kun to find you next time…” Shuu grunted, Aiko laughing as she walked away. 

Down in the gardens, Aiko breathed deep. The roses bloomed in every color imaginable, colors that couldn’t even be fathomed in the human realm. It was a sea of vibrancy, despite the dark forever night world of the Demon Realm. She let her hands feel over the blossoms as she walked the paths of Eden’s gardens. When she first learned of the name Karlheinz had chosen for his seat, Aiko was mildly offended. When Ruki divulged to Reiji of Karlheinz’s goals regarding the Adam and Eve project, she was appalled that someone could do that to their own family. Reiji, though, seemed unsurprised, making Aiko wonder just how far Reiji’s admiration for his father ran. 

“D’ja need something?” She came across Yuma, working his magic amongst the roses. Coming to Eden, Yuma had been made a gardner. Reiji’s part of the bargain, his vow to his king, was to try and mend the damages he had caused. Well, that wasn’t entirely how that conversation went, she imagined, as Shuu felt the burden of responsibility was his, but...nevertheless, Reiji had promised that Shuu’s once closest childhood friend would never be bereft of home and family again. So, Reiji had convinced the Mukamis to join them at Eden. Ruki had agreed with conditions of his own. Yuma insisted that he wouldn’t live as a pampered noble, hence, his working as the castle gardner. Azusa, as per Yuma’s demand and Ruki’s approval, maintained a noble appearance, Yuma arguing that Azusa’s life had been enough payment for the role. Kou reluctantly agreed to provide court entertainment, but with one demand, that he chose who and where he is to provide services. (Reiji-san doesn’t believe a court entertainer will be overly needed...but telling Kou-kun that he agreed “kept him out of trouble” as Reiji-san put it). Ruki himself, insisted that he hold some type of office in payment for giving his family to another vampire king, Reiji all to willing to accept the terms, putting Ruki at the head of any military decisions. The vampire realm had no need to armies the way the human realm had. But they did incorporate a series of spies, strategists, saboteurs, and a network of information that helped keep the powerful families powerful. Those lacking in such personnel found themselves out of power quite quickly and Aiko learned long ago that with a race focused on showing power, losing it was more than a devastating blow...many servants in Reiji’s empoy being families that had once been powerful in his father’s court and losing favor as they lost their influence and network.

 

“No...just enjoying the fresh air…” Aiko touched a rose, giving it a sniff, enjoying the fragrance it gave off. Roses in the Demon Realm smelled nothing of roses of the human world. Things here seemed to be purely designed to tantalize every sense, Aiko could only imagine the ecstasy vampires felt in such a place, her own mundane senses tingling in pleasure at the display. Yuma worked, not speaking, letting Aiko enjoy herself. There was talk among some of the female servants, many wanting to transfer to work in the gardens. It always amused Aiko that Yuma had been so popular here. Out of the corner of her vision, she could even see a small gaggle of kitchen girls who had come out, probably to use the well for the fifth time in two hours. “Do they bother you?” She asked Yuma, glancing down at his bunned head, dirt sticking to his hair (I bet he washed it with it in a bun...he seems the type). Yuma looked up, “Haa? Who?” Aiko gestured towards the girls who all scattered once Yuma’s eyes found them. He shrugged, going back to his work, “Nah, nobody really gets in my way here. I’m good.” Aiko started making small bets in her head how long it would be before one of those kitchen girls found the courage to approach the giant in the garden. She tried to keep her face neutral, lest he decide to ask her what was so funny. She didn’t think she could explain if him seeing them all flustered at his very presence didn’t give it away. “You’re happy, then?” She had to make sure. If the Mukamis ever decided to leave, Yuma would go with them, and it would hurt Shuu immeasurably. He shrugged, giving a grunt in response, Aiko deciding to take it in the affirmative. 

The familiar, who had been quietly shadowing Aiko, finally spoke up, “Mistress, the master wishes for you to see the dress maker. The gala isn’t far off and you need your final fitting for your gown.” Aiko bid Yuma goodnight and went to try on her gown. 

Everything wound down, and Aiko, feeling worn from the day, repaired to the quarters she shared with Reiji. Crawling into bed, she grabbed the pillow Reiji had slept on the night before, trading her own for it before laying her head down. She fell asleep to the scent of clean with a faint touch of Reiji’s musk. 

(I know it’s for the best. I knew what I was getting involved in when I agreed to stay by Reiji-san. I knew what would happen when Reiji-san made SHuu-san king. I knew what it would entail...how busy he’d be...and how he works ever so diligently...but...I still miss him. I miss his touch, him holding me. But, right now I cannot ask him. Even to hold my hand. He has so much to do, and so little time to do it all with.)

When her eyes opened again, she was, of course, alone. Reiji’s lingering scent on the bedsheets telling her that he had joined her at some point for rest before moving to work more. If he grew any busier, he’d start sleeping in his office, she imagined. It was touching that Reiji still came to lay by her despite it probably being easier to sleep where he worked.

The day...night (It’s hard...even now...to keep everything straight. You forget how easy it is to slip when your world is always night. You grow up calling your waking times as day and your sleeping time as night...only to find yourself living in a world of night…) was uneventful, though busy. Aiko saw the dress maker...again, pushing her foot into a slipper, hearing commentary on how the lady of the court steward should be presented in the best possible fashion. 

Then, came Aiko busying herself with the menu approvals for the fete. With Reiji so busy, Aiko hoped that her taking on the task would ease his burden just a touch. Besides, it helped with the fact that, as a human, Aiko was still quite hungry and food was something used to display wealth rather than for sustenance. Outside of celebrations, obtaining food for her usually required frequent trips to the human realm. The menu was exquisite to her untrained palette, Aiko approving nearly everything that touched her tongue. Reiji, of course, interrupted with exasperation before “fixing” the menu. Reiji told her not to worry and stay out of the way and Aiko was left to wander more.

She decided to visit Azusa to stave off her loneliness. Everyone was so busy that she knew she would get underfoot if she meddled anymore. So, it was at his apartments she had found herself, deciding to stitch shirts with him (He likes to poke himself with needles while I sew...it helps me feel busy) when the familiar announced that Reiji needed her. The urgency presented had Aiko rushing to Reiji’s side before her hand fell on Azusa's door to knock. 

Finding him in the foyer, she looked him over with concern. His face was alight in a way Aiko hadn’t seen since he and Shuu had conceived their plans to take out their father. She came close, her hand already reaching for his outstretched one. He gripped her hand firmly as they rushed out the front of Eden. She found Shuu already outside, a flurry of faces rushing towards the gates. “What’s going on?” She felt herself panicking. Ruki stood at the front gate, speaking with someone who excused himself and left as Shuu, Reiji, and herself approached. Ruki gave a short bow of acknowledgement.

“Apologies,” Ruki started, his voice clipped but still respectful. He looked a bit frazzled, but the relief was evident. “There was an interloper. Someone calling himself Kino was meddling and it made Subaru aggressive. Our agents intervened but this ‘Kino’ managed to slip us, but we were exposed in the process. There was a squabble. It was difficult and he had to be knocked out. But, we did manage to bring them in.” Aiko blinked as Ruki took a breath to let things sink in before continuing, “With her as far as she was, we knew that if he ran, we wouldn’t have another chance and moving her with a baby would have been difficult. He’s awake now, but seems willing to be compliant for her safety.” Aiko realized then, Ruki was talking about Subaru. She looked beyond the gate, a carriage tumbling their way. She squeezed Reiji’s hand, her apprehension at the coming reunion showing.

“She is fine,” Ruki seemed to have noticed Aiko’s expression. She knew that if Yui had been harmed that Subaru would never have come. The carriage stopped, the horses, black as night, whinnying before settling at the sudden halt. The doors opened and Subaru all but exploded from inside of of the box. Familiar, ghouls, and servants scattered as Subaru prepared himself for a fight. Shuu stepped up, seeking the most of his baby brother’s attention. They grappled, but Shuu did manage to subdue the white haired vampire. It broke Aiko’s heart seeing Subaru so...defensive, even with his family. She hadn’t seen him go...and had wondered if Subaru had been told of the recent events since his departure. (It all must have been rough on them…). 

Then, a movement of white caught Aiko’s eye. Yui’s more petite figure exited the cage, the signs of pregnancy obvious on her tiny body. Aiko moved, Reiji releasing her hand as she approached the young blonde. “Yui-chan…” was all Aiko could choke out before reaching to embrace the small girl. She heard Subaru’s protesting, a muttered something from Shuu, and there was a moment...the briefest moment of abject terror from everyone. Then, Yui’s arms reached around Aiko, returning the embrace. Tears overflowed from Aiko’s eyes and Yui’s calming voice lulled everyone. Even Subaru’s cries of worry were soon quieted as the two girls held each other a moment longer. Pulling back, eyes still shining, Aiko looked down at Yui, “Welcome home…”

Yui smiled back, her hand moving to rest on her slightly swollen belly. She nodded, giving a sound of affirmation, Subaru moving to her side. He looked uneasy, unsure, and protective of his pale bride. Reiji stepped up behind Aiko, his words not quite reaching Aiko’s ears as he explained to Subaru of that man’s death, Shuu’s appointment as king, and the changes. He offered Subaru a home in Eden, Subaru unwilling to answer for a moment.

Aiko stole a glance to Shuu before he vanished. His face showed something Aiko wasn’t used to. It wasn’t a smile, but that despair that always hung over Shuu’s face had lifted. She knew it wasn’t all gone, but seeing it eased...It was all worth it.

She hadn’t realized she was staring until a breath whispered over her ear, making her twitch and blush, “You must get ready, now. You will be a busy woman tonight.” Reiji’s eyes held a soft expression that was rare for him. She reached for his face, stroking the perfectly soft skin, nodded, and moved to prepare for the fete. She looked towards Yui one last time before hoping that Yui could join them. They were, after all, celebrating a new reign. 

(Finally, this chapter in our lives has ended. Reiji-san is happy. Shuu-san is...starting to get a little better...Subaru-kun is home and Yui-chan carries his child. Shuu-san thinks it will be a boy, Subaru-kun noting that the child will be strong and powerful. Reiji was already hiring the best nursemaids, midwives, and a sleuth of servants to work for the young couple...I think he might have already been looking for people for those jobs...I look out at the crowd, vampires, vibora, and other races all dancing in a flurry of color and intrigue. Reiji-san moving seamlessly through the throng. Subaru-kun even came, staying close to Yui-chan’s side. It’s cute how overprotective he is. It’s nice...I hope the triplets eventually join us...I walk into this with so much hope. We’ve gotten so far...done so much...been through so many things...Reiji-san is looking at me...I smile at him before he turns his gaze to address yet another guest I love him...forever, I love him...and he’s done all this...And he will do so much more...I hope I can remain at his side forever...He once said that it took a strong vampire to ensure easy progression from human to vampire...Perhaps...perhaps I could ask Shuu-san to do it. I know Reiji-san will hesitate...not wanting to risk losing me to the change. But I want to stay at his side. I want to see what else he does. What else he can do. My Reiji...I want to stay with him forever.)

End


End file.
